More Than Meets the Eye
by Inphamus
Summary: 5th chapt up! -the real action begins- its been 3 n' a half years since they both saw each other. They learn that an ancient magical source has been found in the most unexpected place. Fanfic Contains Adventure, Mystery, Romance and HUMOUR! Please RxR!
1. Formal Letter

**More than Meets the Eye**

Story By ShimmerDream, CSS Owned by Clamp, not me!

* * *

_7.06am - Tomoeda_

A loud "HHHHHOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" could be distinguishable even from Seijou High School, the place from which this particular girl was supposed to be at this given point of time.

Enter Sakura Kinomoto, A nice, cheerful, happy-go-lucky and energetic girl always constantly seen with a bright smile. Undoubtably one of the most positive and likeable person you'll ever encounter in Tomoeda - where the story starts to unfold.

You could now see her scrambling to get into her school uniform on, hastily brushing her auburn and slightly golden wavy hair, whilst rubbing the sleep out of her usually full of life eyes, the color of pure jade and emerald brilliance from her own mother.

Touya was taking a sip of his rich black coffee, took a glance over his shoulder to see what section his dad was reading from the Tomoeda Times Newspaper, while then staring at the amount of food Julian was wolfing down in one go.

He could hear his sister stomping around quite near the stairs, he then gave his full attention in that direction while sighing, all too knowingly.

"The big, clumsy Kaijuu should trip in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1-"

and sure enough...

_Thud Thud Thud Thud ThudThudThud. _"..oowwwwwwwWWW"

Sakura stood up and cooly recollected herself, then proceeded to walk with grace over to the kitchen like nothing had just happened. Of course not before stamping on her brothers foot and him ending up yelling in immense pain. "Im no monster Touya, and as soon as you stop saying that the sooner you wont need to be cradling your foot day in and day out. Hmph!" with her nose in the air, she was certainly no monster!

Julian put down his chopsticks and spoke up with a brother like note in his voice "He's just showing his brotherly affection for you Sakura-chan, I'd be pretty worried if he didnt do this each morning, its become some what of a sister complex ritual ne?"

Touya glared. Some friend... but soon thought of a comeback

"Well, i cant believe she heard that i called her a monster while she was still upstairs, must have some super kaijuu hearing abilities... OWWWWwww, that was my other foot!"

"I know! ::_smiles innocently_:: And it serves you right!"

Fujitaka then rose with his signature chuckle, "Oh you two, dont be too rough on each other... I need to go to work now and would like to know my children are still in one piece."

He then glanced at his watch. "Sakura you want a lift? Your late like usual i suppose?"

"Hai, im late, when i arrive at school Tomoyo will surely kill me, if not thrice over. Heh..." She laughed nervously. "Okay Sakura I'll be in the car, dont take too long."

"Why..._ ::chew::_ do you have to be at school _::munch::_ a little earlier Sakura-Chan? This has got to be the first time i've seen you up _::swallows::_ when you could be catching up on extra sleep" Asked Julian through intervals of eating Touya's leftover food, chopsticks back in hand.

"Yeah, definitely a record in her books..." Mumbled Touya, small enough so only Julian could hear.

"Um, im not sure exactly, only that Tomoyo wants me and all the guys to come meet her at our usual sitting place for lunch to discuss something important.. _::Anime Drop::_ I just hope she doesnt want me to model again for her upcoming fashion show _::shudders::_ ... i bet you that it probably will be, I'll just try to worm my way out of it.."

Touya's risingly red face slightly evaporated at the last sentence, seeing how unenthusiastic she is about the modelling idea, _'Thats good, for No Hentai boys better be looking at my Kaijuu!' , _even though he knew Tomoyo's fashion designs are fairly appropriate and conservative, as it wasnt in her nature to do outragous, showy outfits to his knowledge. He should have nothing to worry about...

'_Hmm, i wonder if i could get a job as a security guard or something just incase if she does go ahead and model, that way i can keep an eye out...'_

Touya grinds his fists earning a suspicious look from Sakura

_'Oh yeah, no boy will get to her, I'll make sure of it. They shall feel the wrath of my Knuckles...'_

Sakura just tried to ignore Touya, as it was impossible to talk sense into him when hes like this. He'll do whatever it takes to make sure boys dont get to her within a ten radius mile, not that it was a problem anyhow, she's never gone out with one due to a certain promise with an amber eyed friend. Touya looked up to her as she went to put on her shoes and collect her school bag.

"If Tomoyo badgers you about it Kaijuu, you're not to give in, are you?!" He asked with a warning '_Big_ Brotherly' Tone.

She just merely shrugged, that may annoy him but she would take that chance. "Well im off, bye Touya, Yukito-san, i think Otousan's getting impatient waiting out in the car."

Surely enough the sound of the car horn was heard, and she rushed out the door thankful to get away from Touya in this mood "Bye Guys! See you afterschool!"

"Wait Sakura, you're not to do the modelling, im warning you!" She hopped in the car pointing to her ears indicating she couldnt hear the last part.

"Yeah right, i know you heard me!!"

Sakura grinned with a wide smile, it would almost be worth it to do the modelling out of spite towards her brother. But we all know our sweet Sakura would never do anything like that. ;D

* * *

_Saijou HighSchool_

Fujitaka waved from the inside of his car as Sakura hopped out and said her goodbye to him.

With a slight spring in her step, she jogged over to the infamous Sakura tree in between the coutyard and the soccer field. Winter had just ended, but the snappy cold bite in the morning and the frost on the grass was just enough to see that the Sakura blossoms didnt flourish their precious petals just yet.

Glad for bringing her jumper along, although it _was_ fairly thin, she approached her warm friend with a slightly forced smile to stop her teeth from chattering non-stop.

"Ohayo Sakura!" Beamed Tomoyo, with that nice, _warm_, snuggly warm top... grrr....

"...Ohayo- ACHOO ..T-Tomoyo.." She could feel her nose about to run,_ 'kuso!' _And she thought she was just getting over her cold that was recently going around the school. "Nawwww... Is our cute Sakura all snivelly? Here have my blanket, we dont need to sit on it, we can just stand around the tree instead."

Sakura being relieved and thankful, graciously took the blanket but asked to make sure if it was alright and not too much trouble.

"Sorry for being late Tomo-ah-AH..." She was about to sneeze again, but stopped in time. "Where's the rest of the gang?..."

At this Tomoyo Sweatdropped.

"Ah... well... they're off trying to calm down Chiharu, Yamazaki-kun he.. uh, he made up another tale, this time about modelling and how Chiharu should... should... well anyway, he's running around the school for his life with Chiharu in dead pursuit trying to whack him with this new mallet she just bought. Naoko and Rika are trying to calm her down before anything serious happens."

Sakura laughed nervously along with Tomoyo. Both Sweatdropping when they could hear Chiharu's victory of successfully whacking Yamazaki over the head.

"Those two are meant to be together ne?" Asked Tomoyo "Oh yeah, like two peas in a pod..." Came Sakura's reply, eyes dotted.

"So anyway, what i was dying to tell you and the others was actually a couple of things. But i wanted to show you this first seeing how its just you here."

At this, she gave Sakura an envelope, its from... Hong Kong? Her heart missed a beat.

"I know, It might be Syaoran, although im puzzled as to why he'd address it to you but send it to my place. The sender note at the back mentions no name, but only where they live, that address its where the Li Mansion is, am i correct?"

She nodded numbly. But hang on...

"No wait Tomoyo, this writing is Meilings, im sure she writes her A's like that. And Syaoran definitely doesnt loop his L's. Or at least i dont think he does... Hopefully she wrote about whats happening over there, i wonder what its been like!" she blabbered on.

Its been three, three and a half years since she last saw those two when she was eleven, how it pained her to not see her old friends for such a while. She did hear from Syaoran once through e-mail, but that was well over a year ago.

She numbly opened the envelope...

* * *

_Dear Sakura-chan_

_Hey its me Meling, hope this letter finds you well. __Nothing much is going on right now, and i think im not mistaken that Syaoran hasn't written to you lately, so i have taken the liberty to write to you partly on his behalf._

_I want you to know that even though he hasnt had much contact with you, Syaoran still misses you alot, its evident in his eyes if you can see him now. __He was rather depressed when he came back from Japan, naturally, pretty unlively and unhappy, not to mention quite angry as well. Like the time his father passed away._

_But that pain looks like it has subsided now and hes become more focused with what hes doing in life, i think you showed him the direction of which he wants to follow. And now hes showing pride and dedication to his hard line of work with alot more renewed vigor. Hes grown more mature and that is certain, its almost weird to see him like this._

_Oh I shouldnt be telling you all this, but i am anyway because in his opinion im Evil and cant keep a secret to myself. I want you to know that h__e talks about you in high regard around me, he smiles whenever he hears your name even when he thinks no one is looking, Heck I've even seen a photo of you in his secret compartment in the wardrobe when i went to go and get him his sword this one time. He cares very much of you and hasnt forgotten you at all, just know that alright? Its just since of his duties, he hasnt been able to have the time for anything but rest in his spare time, which i should add is very limited and restricted. And im NOT kidding, nor exaggerating the facts either! You've heard the horror stories of the Elders right? _

_But as the promising Li Clan leader in the nearby future, he is expected to uphold the honor and receive the initiation when he reaches the age of eighteen. If he is shown to be worthy by that time that is. I dont know if he or anyone ever told you that so i did just incase you would be confused as to why. The family, more so the elders, have made it clear for him to train more extensively than ever before, including being unaware of whats going on outside the Li Manor, much to Syaoran's disliking, i remember he once sneaked an email to you and got caught out and received a punishment, he said it was worth it though so its alright and dont get worried!_

_Its a bit heartbreaking to see him each day to go through vigorous training without any leisure time to himself. But still he manages a smile, the great famous Li Syaoran actually smiling? Yeah i know, but hes told me that this will soon be over and he can escape from here. He wouldnt tell me why, since i know he's supposed to train vigorously till 18, i just hope he doesnt do anything irrational, or stupid and run away or something - although deep down i dont actually think hes going to do that. So it makes me question as to why he thinks he'll be leaving Hong Kong anytime soon. Not to give your hopes up or anything, i just dont think he'll be released til that time, yet he acts like he knows something that i dont, probably does the baka, maybe Yelan told him something and not me, which reminds me I think I'll bug her about that. _

_You'll be waiting for him at the end of it all right, after his training and all, even if it is til hes 18? I know for a fact that he's waiting anxiously for the day to come see you, hope its the same back! _

_Your good friend, Meiling!_

_P.S. If your wondering why i sent this to Tomoyo's house its because i know what Touya's like. __And another thing, im actually doing nothing here but the same old school routine. Maybe i could come back for the summer holidays in July? Which is what... 3 months or so away? And if i could, is it alright if i could stay at either yours or Tomoyo's house, i dont think we have that apartment in Japan anymore. _

At this Sakura told Tomoyo and she squealed with _absolute_ delight!

_Oh and i forgot to mention Happy Birthday to you a week ago, how was it? Syaoran asked me to also say Happy Birthday to you, and gave me this to give to you. Its an extra note attached to the inside of the envelope which i cellotaped on. I didnt get to see what was inside so dont worry. ::__Scouts Honor::_

"Prrf._ Liar_, bet she did! Scouts honor... she wasnt one, was she?!!" The thought of Meiling being a.. scout... just didnt seem plausible, if anything actually laughable. She had to stiffle a giggle coming on.

_Oh and heres a photo of me and Syaoran this year at my birthday which i had in March, thought you might like it._

At this, she and Tomoyo both looked at the photo on Meiling's letter. Quite a sweet scene of them both stuffing birthday cake into their mouths cheekily.

_'Wow, Syaoran's gotten taller over the few years, kami-sama he looks even more handsome now...' _She lightly blushed, which didnt go by unnoticed by her best friend's sneaky amethyst eyes.

Sakura then took the extra note from inside of the envelope, with much difficulty considering Meiling practically plastered it with the sticky cellotape. After both hand and note were released she held it up to read with slightly trembling hands...

* * *

_Sakura,_

_I have to be brief, and somehow sneak this note to Meiling without the elders (or eriol in that fact) knowing, which will be hard since I'll have to rid this note of any of my aura, as they'll be sure to detect any little part of it floating around._

_Happy Birthday for last week, and for the year before as well. I got you a gift, all you have to do is read the following passage. I know its the ancient language of Clow Reid's time, but i thought you could decifer it with one of your cards or something. You'll find out what i got you when you read it out loud and perfectly. Its something your bound to like._

_((weird characters appear for two lines, just imagine it here))_

_From Syaoran._

_P.S. Hope to hear from you soon, dont get yourself in too much trouble dear Ying Fa._

* * *

Her eyes started to water a bit, she knew her name was Ying Fa in chinese, but no one ever called he by that, not even him til now, it felt to her like it was his special way of saying her name, reserved for just her by him.

"So Sakura, what does the rest of it say? I only heard that Meiling might be coming over for the summer holidays, come on im dying over hear to know!" She smiled at Tomoyo's enthusiasm, sounds like Tomoyo is just as happy as she is to know that Meiling is coming back.

"Hear, you can read it, both of them actually."

After a couple of minutes passed, Tomoyo asked about the passage Syaoran was talking about. She told her she had no idea what it was but guessed it worked the same as a spell or ofuda or something.

"I guess I'll bring out my old Sakura Book when i get home, its collecting dust anyhow."

Tomoyo smiled devilishly at a thought that just popped up.

"Yeah, and now i can start making outfits for both you and Meiling now!"

Sakura smiled meekly "Heh... heh, its not like the clow cards are running around anymore Tomo!"

"Yeah, but you forget the upcoming Fashion Event!"

"Hooee...."

* * *

A/N: Okay, just made Chapter One and Two (I'll upload the second one the day after tomorrow because tomorrow im going skiing and wont be on, dont worry, the second chapter is larger than this one by at least a third, good to know ne? :P) 

Just make sure you review, cos I'll be high and ecstatic like Tomoyo is now, and that'll make me want to update faster with more chapters, and THAT'll mean you guys will be happy in the process.

See? Its an ongoing cycle, you gotta give to receive :D


	2. Overcast Eyes

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry, i had a few grammar mistakes last chapter, and i wrote Julian instead of Yukito, my apologies. Thanks for the 2 reviewers last time, you guys Rawk!

* * *

**More Than Meets the Eye**

Story by Shimmerdream, CSS owned by Clamp, not me!

* * *

__

_Hong Kong, China. Li Mansion_

Syaoran, paced the inside of his magnificent Chinese room. This piece of news he received from his mother could be very useful. She told Syaoran that she had a proposition ready to tell the Elders, she didnt tell him any great details of it but said that this was a decision factor about him, Eriol and Meiling. He was hoping that this would be another 'Overseas Exchange Student' programme to Japan, specifically to Seijou High School in Tomoeda, but knew that couldnt be it. Inside he was still hoping for it, each day anticipating for the time when his Mother and the Elders would have this little 'Chat' she promised him.

_'But why would she drag Eriol into this matter?'_

He went a tad red headed, he didnt like Eriol that much, as anyone with two plain non-magical eyes could see.

_'Doesnt he already have a life in England now, i wouldnt imagine him to come back, even if the Elders and Mother requested him to. So this must be important for mother to even try to attempt it.'_

_'Hmm... and I wonder, what Sakura's doing at this moment... she should've got that letter by now. I really wish i could talk to her, maybe if i ask the Elders real nicely if i could phone her... who am i kidding?! They wouldnt go back on the rules they just set!'_

Knowing it was fruitless, he just laid back on his bed trying to sort the difficult things in his mind out.

In came the faithful family butler of the Li household, as much as Syaoran likes to see him out of all the other people in the household, he couldnt help but groan, knowing exactly what he'd say.

"Master Li, your five minute rest is up and the elders request you come back and do your training now."

"...Great.", getting off the bed reluctantly, he made his way to the rich oak wardrobe and to his secret compartment within it. A little smile etched upon his face as he looked at the sweet and kawaii picture of Sakura. Then he went and grabbed his Sword, still hot from the magical and physical use of the previous training session beforehand. With sword mantled, then preceeded to go back down to the field for another day's intensive combat training lesson.

* * *

_The Next Day in Tomoeda._ _Kinomoto Residence _

Sakura sat down bored on her chair within her room, looking briefly over her math's revision sheet that she was supposed to be filling in and handing in the following day.

With a yawn, she placed the sheet down on the hard desk, with her pencil being idly twirled around her fingers like if she were giving them a mini-baton practice. She was clearly not in the mood to give her brain some exercise today, who could be bothered to on a perfect sunny Sunday? _'Syaoran would for one... ack, i have to stop thinking of him! concentrate Sakura!!'_

Fustrated, she put her fingers in her hair and yelled out in vain like a crazy lunatic, she was sick of this! The third term holiday's had just ended, and somehow she had to endure the last term of school without losing her mind completely.

Her class and others of the same year in Seijou High School have all been assigned hard work for the upcoming exams. After the summer holidays their work would actually go towards their National Qualifications, and it was important for them to do the same level of work now so when that time would come, the workload may not be just as stressful...

_'Yeah Right.'_ She thought bleakly.

Fujitaka, seeing how his young, beloved daughter was struggling with school for some time, had suggested the idea of a tutor to teach her part time whenever she wasnt involved in any school activities afterschool. Sakura had refused this politely, knowing her Otousan had hardly the money to spare. So in stepped Touya and Yukito, who have patiently taught her since she started High School a couple of years back. So far she has managed to excell above average in all her subjects, all apart from one...

"I can hear you working your voice but not your pencil on those equations Kaijuu!" Came the voice of her annoying Oniichan next room over.

"GGGRRRR!!!! I just cant get my head around this, i mean honestly who needs to know this Trigonometry stuff when they leave school?"

"Oh only about the Majority of the working force..." Came his sly remark.

"Hoe..." Her head whacked on the desk. _'I wont pass for sure, then I'll become a nobody on the streets... unable to get a decent job... My own Okaasan would be ashamed if she could see me right now...'_

Touya then appeared at the door frame, preparing his mocking face, but his face fell when he saw she was on the verge of tears. He decided to help rescue her, she did waste most of the sunny afternoon sitting in here getting nowhere anyway...

After a couple of minutes of actually helping her, her cheerful personality perked up.

"Oh i see, i never knew i had to enter that button on my calculator, now it makes it more easier for me, thanks Oniichan!!" He was surprised when she hugged him, and even seeing her face bright up was what made this moment all the more touching. Of course he'd never tell her this in a million years. It would break the code of the mean big brother role.

"See? Maths isnt that hard as you make out Sakura, but now that i helped you - can you help unstack the dishwasher? I want to quickly bike down to Yukito's house and see if he wants to come over for dinner. Is Butter Chicken okay? Thought we may try Indian tonight for a change."

"Yum, i havent had that in ages, not since i took Home Economics last year... It did turn out rather burnt though, heh"

"Hah, well at least I'll be cooking tonight, I'll be back around 5 then."

"Oh wait Touya, do you think Tomoyo can come for dinner tonight as well?"

"What?.. Oh yeah sure thats fine by me, but she's not to mention Modelling at the table!"

Sakura giggled, _'looks like he still hadn't got over our conversation last week'_.

* * *

As Touya biked down the smooth concrete path smiling to himself, he noticed a girl in a pale grey dress walk across the quiet secluded street in a weak, mysterious like manner. But before she made it to the otherside of the footpath, she turned her gaze directly at him, eyes half closed, the dull color of smokey Jade, but penetrating just the same. 

When he blinked automatically from the shock of seeing her, she had then disappeared into thin air with the soft breeze and drifting cherry blossoms of the season.

He looked on, heart pounding rapidly. What was going on? Didn't he just see...? Yes he did, he knew when he saw a ghost, and that one wasnt just any... 'but, if she appeared... then that must mean that... .... Wait, what does this mean?? Oh no Yukito!!!'

After the realisation dawned upon him, he started on his bike once again with breakneck speed. Still heading for the original destination as before.

He became slightly wet on his ride from a rainshower, which soon turned out to be a raging, watery storm once he reached a bold and classical looking door...

"YUKITO! YUKITO!! You in here?!" He barged through his best friend's Traditional Japanese house, flinging watery droplets everywhere from his drenched hair and soaking wet clothes, searching desperately for any sign of his mysterious friend.

"To-ya? what is it, im up in the sitting room, is anything wrong?" Came his worried voice from up the stairs.

"Im-Im not sure, um, is your grandparents around?..." He looked around carefully.

"No, they went out today to go visit the shrine, why are you so worried?"

"Look, i think something is wrong, are you _sure_ your alright?" He replied in a fast manner, Yukito didnt like the look of him. He looked like he saw a ghost or something...

"Im perfectly fine To-ya... why, am i not supposed to be or something? Look sit down here on the couch, take all the time in the world to talk, im not going anywhere today in a hurry."

Touya proceeded to sit down by him, took a deep breath and started to talk again. "Look, i saw a spirit today, just minutes ago!"

This made Yukito's eyes grew wide, grabbing his interests immediately. "You-You did? But i thought you sacrificed your power to help preserve my other form... Yue."

"I did! im positive i gave every last ounce of magic to you, and you know that, i didnt want either of you two to fade away... But that... girl ghost, i saw her clear as day, her very presence was unmistakenable, what do you think this means Yuki..?"

Hand stroking his chin lightly, replied "..You sure it was a ghost, and not one of Sakura-chan's cards or anything?"

"Well to tell you the truth thats what i thought at first, as she was dressed in what looked like one of their apparels, but the hair... h-her hair, i almost mistaken her as my mother for a moment. Wavy, amethyst hair Yukito! How many girls have that hair color?"

"Your right, its very rare to have such a color, i can only think of your mother from her photos, and theres also young Tomoyo, doesnt she have the same color as her?"

"Yes she does, and she looks quite like Okaasan. But that girl was not Tomoyo, im almost positive that if it were anyone, it would be Nadeshiko, but as a little girl like the one ive seen in one of great-grandad's albums. She also had these lifeless green eyes, like what she had whenver mother was sad. But why, why would her former self come to me? I know i have not the power to see the spirit world anymore!"

Yukito spoke like if in a trance, the words instantly came out of his mouth like of their own accord. "Maybe you might just have a little magic left, not enough to see the otherside nor your mother full form. It could be possible for you to see her as a child instead, where it would not require as much strength nor power to call upon."

Touya was too overworked and tired to notice the difference in Yukito "Yeah just maybe... I hate to do this, but i think i might swallow my pride and ask Sakura when i get.. get back... home... even though, she.. doesnt like... ghosts" His head in a dazed state, decided to lie down on Yukito's couch to clear his head a bit, it was too overwhelming to see what he did outside before.

In just moments his figure lay asleep, Yukito's eyes turned slightly clouded, swirling in silver mist.

_'It appears you too were listening in Yue, are you sure about what you whispered to me earlier? I see... If so, Nadeshiko may be here once again for one single purpose...'_

* * *

_Kinomoto Residence _

"Konnichiwa Sakura, where's your brother?" Asked Fujitaka, entering the house and putting down the umbrella while having his nose in the air getting wift of the heavenly Indian aromas.

"I think he's still at Yukito's house, he said he was going to ask him to join us for dinner, i suppose he's just a little late coming back. So i started cooking Dinner"

"Oh alright, I think I'll get back in the car and pick them up then, there was a downpour before so they could've been stuck in the rain back at Yukito's house, hope theyre not stuck out in the storm."

"Yeah, that was weird, i thought i heard the forecaster said It would be cloudless for all of today, she said something about going through a dry spell for all of this week... oh well" She shrugged the thought off.

"All of us can get it wrong sometimes." Although he didnt sound convinced of his own words.

"So... anyway, is there anything that you need while i get those two? Extra food for dinner or something?"

Kero's ears twitched from his hiding place. Sakura, thinking exactly of what he'd want spoke up.

"Um... I think we'll be alright with all of Dinners ingredients, but if you could get some pudding that would be good. We have nothing for dessert i dont think."

While smiling, he went down to reach for his Umbrella again.

"Alright then, I'll see you in 15 minutes, so dont burn the house down between now and then okay Sakura?" He asked with a soft eyed look behind those frames.

She laughed nervously, okay so they couldnt trust her in the kitchen sometimes, especially when it came to baking cookies or cakes. Nice to know how much faith they had in her at times.

* * *

_Yukito's Grandparents House_

"Arrggh.... Shoot! How long have i slept?" Touya got up groggily, his head pounding like if it were full of bricks.

"Around about an hour or so, thought you could need the rest To-ya. You look a little physically and spiritually drained... you did get quite the shock in seeing her didnt you?" Came Yukito's soft voice.

"...Yeah, but i mean who wouldnt? She was the person I'd least expect to see on a lazy Sunday afternoon."

I smiled tugged at the end of his lips "Your father is here by the way to come and pick us up, hes out in the kitchen with my grandparents now having a catch up talk."

"He is? _Oww... _my head, i shouldnt have got up so fast!"

Yukito chuckled softly, earning one of Touya's famous glares. Though it turned out rather playful since he was too weak to make the look scary.

"Um Yuki... Is it alright if i get some tablets in the medicine cabinet? I dont think this headache wants to go anytime soon."

"Yeah sure To-ya, you remember where the bathroom is, third door to your right up the stairs."

"Dont worry I know where it is, it hasnt switched places since i last came here."

Yukito looked at his retreating back as he got up to leave. Then turned his head in the direction of Fujitaka who stood by the room entrance, the one and only ((_well one of two i should say_)) half incarnation of Yue's former master. He always treated Fujitaka like a long lost friend, their relationship formed by words unspoken since the very beginning.

"Tell me Yukito, is Touya regaining much of his energy from before?" He asked.

"Ah yes, It certainly looks that way, although hes denying that any magic is coming back to him at all, i think hes a bit scared at the moment. Yue had come and said to me before that It'll take sometime for it to all come back to him."

Fujitaka looked on, no emotion evident on his face. He'd remember part of Clow Reid's memories when left with his old guardians alone, but would soon forget about it all at once of any conversation concerning them whenever he walked away. The same applied to Yukito - but now he and Yue have become somewhat more merged and aware of each other. This was their quiet little secret together that not even Sakura nor Touya knew of.

"Hmmm, You know why his magic is slowly coming back, right Yue?"

Yukito's eyes turned from clouded to one resembling like an overcast, grey stormy night. He spoke his other voice known only so chilling, so percingly cold.

"I daresay their mother has come back, more clearly seen by her first born's eyes. He first saw of her today, but im intrigued as to why he'd see Nadeshiko's spirit in the form of a child. I believe there is a link between her and the ancient Chinese magic i have sense over these parts the last few days, this magic poses no threat, and is very strong. Perhaps it is your last incarnation's family line, the Li's doing, forgive me if im mistaken, but there seems to be a magical disturbance in the air between Hong Kong and here"

"Yes, your more observant than I gave you credit for Yue. I think your right in telling me this, I could sense something strange before with the storm a few hours back, I think Sakura did too but didnt think much of it - i didnt at the time either. This could get very interesting over the next few days so just keep an eye out, for i think theres more here than meets the eye. Has Kereberos mentioned anything to you yet?"

"No, i dont think he realises whats actually happening. I'll talk to him later on tonight, and try to reach Eriol. Its about time I had a word with both of them, It's been so long..."

"Very well, we should get back to the house then shouldnt we? I can hear Touya being sick upstairs, i can tell his body will have a hard time adjusting to the magic. Its been a few years, no?"

"He will have to take care and rest up for a few days, or this could take some toll over him. He'll find it hard for the next week or two with the University Exams coming up, and will somehow need to revise between now and then.

Fujitaka looked more grim. Closed his eyes and appeared to be in deep concentration.

"Right, can you help assist Touya then Yukito? I'll start the car."

He must've reverted back to his self thought Yue, he too followed suit and went deep inside of his shared body.

Yukito blinked, then remembered that Yue must've taken over before, he could hear parts of the conversation between Fujitaka and Yue, but the black cloud of forgetfulness had forsaken him for this round, and he found himself not remembering any of it at all.

_'Must've thought that this conversation was not for my ears this time, well, i guess i have to respect your Judgement Yue. I hope it wasnt anything too serious'_

A voice popped into his mind, a thought of not his own doing, but yet felt familiar.- what he had always assumed was the Moon Guardian.

_'Thankyou Yukito, i would not burden you now with such knowledge. You'll find out soon enough what it is in the future, in time when you are meant to know.'_

He smiled inwardly with gratitude, that was all the response he needed from him.

He then jogged lightly up the stairs to an ill Touya, and helped assist him to the car.

_'Get well soon To-ya...'_

* * *

****

**A/N: **Okay i know, hardly any mention of Sakura or Syaoran this chapter, but i had to say what was happening around with the other guys first so you know whats happening. Sorry in Advance if i made any mistakes, although ive checked it thoroughly. Oh and if you guys have ANY ideas for modern/traditional chinese or japanese names for minor characters in this sotry, please let me know! I'll give credit :D - and i'll love you 4eva!!

P.S - Touya & Yukito arent coupled in this, but they will appear to be close. As you do -;

_**Please Review! Id really, really love it if you do!!**_

And if i can get 5 more reviews, I'll update _another_ chapter I've already made Tomorrow Afternoon! If not, I'll do it the day after that, so there :P


	3. Mallet Collection

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed so far, im LOVING it, so **Please Review**, as id like to get more comments from you guys. Otherwise I'll whack you all with Chiharu's new mallet. _Mwuhahhahahaaaaa!!!!!_ (_CCS characters_ _all slowly back away _-.-;)

* * *

**More than Meets the Eye**

Story by Shimmerdream, CSS owned by Clamp, not me.

* * *

_Kinomoto Residence, around dinnertime._

A doorbell rang its beautiful melody. "I'll get it!" Came Sakuras bright voice.

She opened the door to reveal her only _too_ enthusiastic friend...

"Hey Sakura!" Was Tomoyo's cheery greeting.

"Hey Tomo! Come in, here let me get that Umbrella for you..."

As Sakura fumbled to get the opened black Umbrella clasped shut again, Tomoyo waved goodbye from the doorway to her Female Bodyguards stationed at the Kinomoto entrance.

All three guards were standing in the stormy rain getting wetter by the minute.

"Bye! Dont worry about me I'll be fine, get inside the Limo quick before you catch a cold! Tell Okaa-san I'll still be at Sakura's tomorrow morning getting fitting arrangements sorted!"

Sakura couldnt help but laugh _very _nervously with a sidelined anime drop on the side of her face.

"Oh, you better _not_ mention that to Touya, he'll get upset, and that wont be good since he's been ordered by both Otousan and Yukito to rest in bed..."

"Is he sick? Must've caught your bug from earlier on this month... and i thought he had a good immunity system..."

"Nah, he got caught out in the storm before reaching Yukito's this afternoon."

"Well, that certainly was smart."

"Yeah, but he didnt know, today it was supposed to be a cloudless, bright spring day. That storm just rolled in from nowhere, stupid lightning... did you see it clash earlier? Creepy..."

"Naww... did our Kawaii Sakura get scared?!" Embracing her in a friendly and warm hug.

"Ehehhhehheh....." making sakura have another one of her classical nervous laughs.

Tomoyo and Sakura then turned to enter the middle of the room. Both warming up considerably after being out by the door. Tomoyo rid herself of her irritable wooly jumper, but kept her nice and snuggly lavender scarf made from the finest material.

Fujitaka then called out that Tea was served. After Yukito excused himself to give Touya's portion to him upstairs, Sakura looked on confusedly for a moment to him, then shifting her gaze to her father for a moment longer.

"Are you sure Oniichan is alright Otousan? Its just a cold right?" After actually saying that, she immediately felt like something was out of place. She could sense something, was it there before? She couldnt tell from being out of practice for a while, but could now sense a flicker of unusual magic somewhere closeby.

"Im sure he'll be fine, but i am concerned for he looks really drained right now. I dont think he'll have much stamina to make him last the day at University tomorrow, so he'll probably be home sick with you two tomorrow."

Sakura nodded in understanding. Both Tomoyo and her had a half day of school the following day, due to a teachers conference with the school committee or something, they assumed. After asking to be excused with Tomoyo following suit. they then went up to Touya's room where he was half asleep and propped up against a pillow on his bed, carefully putting Butter Chicken in his mouth with alot of effort. He refused to be hand fed by Yukito, who now found it timely to leave the room to give privacy between the brother, sister and second cousin.

"Hey Touya, i wanted to thankyou again for helping me with my math sheet. Is there any errands i can do for you tomorrow since Otousan said you would probably not be able to go to Uni in the morning?

"Uh... yeah there is, but you'll have to ask Kero for me."

Sakura froze, he didnt know about him did he? She knew he did about the cards...

"...uh sure, what is it?"

"I need to talk to him. Dont worry i wont kill him or anything, both Yue and i need to have a chat with him. Yue asked before if it'd be possible if you could contact Eriol as well, he said it was important but not that major, that make any sense to you?"

She nodded, head in thought. Why would Yue want to speak to Eriol? Perhaps they just wanted to catch up... but what about the magic she could sense before?

"Oniichan? I think i should talk to you as well, Yue too. I think i need to sort a few things out."

"Sure." At this he put his arm out to ruffle her hair.

"Dont Touya! You need to save your energy..." But broke off, she liked it when her brother was like this, never serious nor being a big brother control freak, but just being friendly for a rare occasion.

Tomoyo giggled at their odd behaviour from the door, then picked up her pink cell phone that went off in her pocket.

"Moshi Moshi..."

Sakura and Touya were too busy being silly to notice.

"Meiling!!"

This caught Sakura's attention right on the spot.

"Oh its so glad to hear from you! Yeah Sakura got your letter you sent to me, yeah she showed me that picture too! You and Syaoran look so kawaii with your mouths stuffed of chocolate cake!!!"

At this Touya, Sakura and even Meiling thousands of miles away started to have a trail of sweatdrops on the side of their faces. _'Thats our Tomoyo for you!!'_

* * *

"Ah hah... yes... ah hah... you want to speak with Sakura? Hang on... _::Hands phone over::_ Here Sakura!" 

She stepped out of Touyas room and entered her own while putting the phone to her ear, frowning at Kero who was now playing another one of his video games.

"Hello, Meiling?"

She heard nothing but non-stop squeals of delight on the other phone, kami-sama what have they done? Have Syaoran's sisters made a Chinese style vershion of Tomoyo or what?!

_"Hey Sakura-chan!!! How have you been? Heard you got the letter!"_

"Yeah, i would've responded to it today but got caught up doing Maths homework instead. So are you serious when you say that your coming over to Tomoeda with us in the Summer holidays?"

_"Yeah so far ive been given the thumbs up by Aunt Yelan, but it still may not happen if the Elders decide to forbid it. Apparently i may end up training as intense as Syaoran. Eriol too."_

"Your kidding?"

_"No im dead serious, the Elders look a bit on edge lately, and they've even considered me doing the same thing my cousin is. And you know just as well as they do that i have no magic. Very peculiar behaviour to be happening, I'll be doing my own personal investigation into this."_

"Woah, you guys really have it bad then, you werent joking around?!"

_"Yeah i know, but at least i have more chance of avoiding this than dear Eriol. Haha, Syaorans been stuck between delighted that his ancestor has to suffer along with him and annoyed, for he'll be around him more often and you know how MUCH he likes Eriol..."_

"Hah, I bet he'd be annoyed, not that he should be. Hows he been, do you know yet why he thinks he'll be able to get out of there?"

_"Well, sortof... I think Yelan's planning to tell something to The Li Council and the Elders. Id think it would be concerning him"_

"Wonder whats it about.. hey... whats with all that squealing in the background...?"

_"Oh, thats just Syaorans sisters, i told them it was you and Tomoyo i was calling. Theyre a bit hysterical now..."_

"Heh heh..."

_"Here, I'll put you on speaker phone! -"_

"NO Meiling don-" too late.

_"Hey dear Sakura-chan, so when are you going to get married to our little brother?"_

_"Oh what wedding dress are you planning to wear? and can i do your nice wavy hair up??"_

_"You'll be the perfect match Sakura-chan! I cant wait to see little kawaii wolves and cherry blossoms running around your feet!"_

_"Oh yes, we'll have to start planning your baby shower!!"_

"HHHOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!....."

All four _grown_ girls giggle simutaineously.

_"Oh your so Kawaii!! Oh look, heres our little brother now!"_

_"Whats this?.. Who are you tormenting on the phone this time?!"_

She heard his unmistakenable husky voice among the squealing feminine ones and felt her heart flutter, mind soaring.

_"Your sweetie Sakura-chan is on the other line!!"_

_"S-She is?! ::blushes:: Arrggh!!! get lost you four!"_

At this he picked up the phone and made it turn off speaker mode hastily.

_"Sakura, is it you?"_

"Yeah its Sakura... man your sisters are a bit of a handful... heh... heh..."

He heard her heavenly voice, yes that had to be her!

_"Hang on a moment... oi you four get lost, eavesdrop somewhere else would ya? I can hear xiefa giggling behind the door, im not stupid!"_

He returned back to the phone, smiling so wide that his jaw started to ache from stretching so far.

_"You still there?"_

"Yeah, im here."

_"Good. So... how have you been the last three years or so?"_ hopefully she doesnt have a boyfriend... please kami-sama, say she hasnt got a boyfriend!

"Its been good! Not that much has changed in Tomoeda. Let me rephrase that, its not got runaway Clow Cards all over the place anymore, its reverted back to its old boring self. Not much goes on around here. Not alot to do."

_"Well i cant say thats a bad thing, at least theres no havoc and mayhem over there, compared to right here living with my four sisters..."_

Sakura laughed along with him.

"I feel sorry for you, i wouldnt like to be in your position. But i guess you could say the same with me and my brother Touya. I dont know why you two dont get along."

_"Eh heh..." _now it was Syaorans turn to do a 'Sakura Nervous Laugh', she could be so naive to the truth right in front of her eyes sometimes... _'well at least she hasnt changed'_

_"I need to go now, im a bit late for my next tutoring lesson, you'll call back soon ne?"_

"Definitely. Too bad you had to go so soon, Well Good Night Syaoran!"

_"G-Good Night Sakura."_

He looked longly at the phone, just wanting to hear another word from her somehow. He then heard Meiling re enter the room.

"So, what she say cuz?"

"Not much, we were just catching up." He replied, not even bothering to hide his smile.

"Oh yeah..." At this her eyes narrowed playfully, and she nudged him with her elbow, wriggling her eyebrows suggestedly.

"Argh, its not what you think Meiling!"

"rrrriiighhhht..."

"Your impossible! Well, got to go now, im definitely running late. And i dont feel like doing extra work to make up for it so bye!" He walked away in what was an unmistakenable stubborn boyish huff. But was still containing a smile on his face.

* * *

Touya's voice failed him, turning raspy and inaudible. Yukito, by chance, happened to be walking along the hallway and heard a hoarse, whispering sound come from his best friend's room. 

"Huh? Oh, Touya, lost your voice huh?"

He nodded weakly.

"I was planning to go talk to Cereberos tonight, but i wont til you get better. This conversation will concern both you and Sakura so i dont want you to miss it."

Touya after some hesitation, nodded again.

"I wont bring Sakura into this though, Kero can fill her in with all the details with what she needs to hear."

Yukito could only just make out a 'Good.' from him.

* * *

The next day arrived, the dawn's soft mellow rays softly illuminating Syaoran's face. He felt like he was in bliss. Lying down in his covers, feeling more comfortable now than he did all week. Stretching across the bed, he turned his gaze to his right where the enormous window panes were, which curtains were cast aside, allowing every bit of the suns wonders to enter. Yes the sun was out, leaving no sign that there ever was a strange storm last night. He got an unusual feeling, and in doing so in suspicion, automatically turned to his left... that was a mistake. 

"aaaAAAHHH!!!!" he yelled, falling off the bed.

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came four voices in unison, madly clicking away at their cameras.

"Owwww........." he now tended to the newlyfound bump on his head.

"Girls, girls, leave your brother alone! He has a day off today, so let him enjoy it in peace _and_ photo-free." Came his mother's regal voice from outside in the grand hallway.

_'Peace... that would be nice... to be left alone in peace from everyone, well almost everyone.' _An image was formed in his head, of a innocent girl with captivating eyes that had many shades of emerald green, aglow with wavy, golden and honey hair. This was his Tenshi he dreamed of every waking hour.

_'What Id give to actually be here in your presence right now Sakura... Its been so long, i wish i could see you again so i know what you've grown up to look like over the past years without you.'_

He sat up from the awkward position he lay on the floor just before, giving an audible sigh.

"Would everyone just please leave me alone?"

"Nawww... but that would be no fun Xiao Lang!"

"Go!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh does little brother need a girl to ease his mind or what?!"

"I'll say, bet you Sakura-chan could!"

"Yeah, she's so Kawaii! She'd be perfect for him!" The other sisters proclaimed in agreement.

Syaoran went red like an erupting volcano.

"OUT!!!"

"Fine, fine." They all chorused.

_'Talk about finally... Dont they embarass me enough as it is?'_

* * *

"Stand still Sakura, your going to end up hurt from one of the needles!" 

"But this dress is starting to really irritate my skin Tomo... Do i have to do this? And stand here for 3 hours straight?!" She squeaked at the last part, as one of the needles jabbed her.

"Hah, Karma! Now stand still."

Sakura grumbled.

"Dont worry, just remember this is the outter part of the dress, I'll get the undergarments on you soon okay? So stop whining you crybaby." She teased.

At this, Kero awoke sleepily, floating above the drawer.

"What time is it? Sakura, werent you meant to be in school over an hour ago?"

"No, i dont go til another few hours, its a half day today."

"Oh."

Tomoyo finished up the frilly lace at the bottom, and asked Sakura to change in the bathroom so the undergarments were also worn underneath.

"You done yet Sakura? You've been in there for about 5 minutes!!"

"Almost, i cant reach this zip at the back... Ow! Its pinching me!!" She yelped in pain at the last part, her eyes started to water.

"Naww... did our sweet Sakura-chan get hurt?" She said mockingly. She entered the bathroom while adjusting the back for her so she wouldnt be in pain no more.

"You know, i think thats your new phrase Tomo... you've said similar sentences for some time now. _'Nawww... has our Sakura gotten all Snivelly... - Naww... did our Kawaii Sakura get scared?!' _now i can finally turn the table and mock you for once!!"

Tomoyo just giggled at her behaviour.

"Fine, Round 1 to Sakura-chan!"

At this Sakura leapt in the air doing a victory punch.

_::rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiPPPPPPPPPPP::_

She Sweatdropped, realising she just ruined Tomoyo's fine handiwork on the frilly lace.

"Damn Karma..."

* * *

"State your business Yelan." 

One of the almighty Elders spoke up. He held strength and confidence in his voice, a common trait possessed by respected and powerful people.

"Its concerning a proposition between my son Xiao Lang, neice Meiling and nephew Eriol."

She spoke back with just as much confidence back, indicating that she too was on equal footing, just like him or any of the other people in the room.

"I see, what exactly is your proposition?"

"I think it is time for them to head back to Tomoeda. We have always said they would go back again when it is time."

"Indeed, but what makes you think it is time? Didnt we already agree that it should be the year before Xiao lang reached the age of eighteen, when he will get to prove he is worthy of the initiation?"

"We also said that it was strictly a guideline. I believe he could very well pass the initiation, as early as of next year"

"What makes you believe that?"

"- a.. a little birdie told me." She stated softly, her voice did not cower but remained strong.

"And... who might that birdie be?"

Yelan, just smiled with an all-knowing twinkle in her eye.

* * *

Chiharu, was seen walking to school with her easy going boyfriend Yamazaki. She was polishing her newly purchased mallet that was to be added to her growing collection, while Yamazaki was nursing his head with a newly formed bump. 

"But it is true! That storm yesterday was made from old ancient magic, the very source came from our very neighbour China itself! Its clear to see that we're all going to the Dogs! And that reminds me, did you know that the saying 'Raining Cats and Dogs' was actually true? It happened back in China over a millenium ago, thats why one of their main sources of meat now are Cats and Dogs because they were always in good supply."

_::WHACK::_

"Lies, all lies i tell ya!"

He hanged his head down in defeat.

"Hey guys!" Came Naoko, crossing the quiet street to come join up with her two difficult friends.

"Hey Naoko, you enjoy the half day off this morning?"

"Yeah, i got time to update another chapter of my story on Fanfiction .net!"

"Cool, I'll need to Read it afterschool and Review it then!" She stated happily, brandishing her mallet to anyone who dared challenge her statement.

* * *

**A/N:** Better follow suit ne? 


	4. Confiscated Camcorder

**More than Meets the Eye**

Story by Shimmerdream, CSS owned by Clamp, not me

* * *

_Hong Kong, Li Mansion_

"WHAT??!!!"

"You heard me loud and clear Xiao Lang."

He blinked, totally lost at sea, his stupid side of the brain seizing the opportunity to take control.

"...wha?"

His sisters were all giggling behind them, stating how cute it was to see him in a dreamy and silly state, a very rare occurance.

He stood there, dumbfounded. Surely his own mother didnt say what she just did. Perhaps his hearing is off... yes, that must be it.

"Look here Xiao Lang, you'll need to pack right away understood?, Meiling and Eriol will as well - Elders orders. And _DONT_ make me have to repeat myself again!"

All he could do was nod slowly, slowly stringing together what she was saying, but it was basically going through one ear and out the other.

"Okay, and get ready because we're leaving early next morning to catch the first plane to Tomoeda."

* * *

_Hiragiizawa Estate, England_

Eriol stood like stone, accompanied by his loyal guardians in the magical circle. His eyes were shut, concentrating about the awoken magic between China and Japan. _'How weird, this - very ancient- magic has no signature of any owner, not a trace... it feels vaguely... familiar, where, or **when** have i felt this before?'_

Ruby Moon yawned, they had spent half the day in this form of meditation, appearing to not get anywhere anytime soon. Suppi sighed at her impatience.

Eriol's eyes instantly flew open.

"No..."

The two behind him looked at Eriol, who was now hovering a good inch or so above the ground, his whole figure alive with his blue aura, dancing calmly yet menacingly.

"What is it?" Came Ruby Moon.

"Im not sure, but i believe... i believe theres an energy source from China reaching out to another in Japan. Two powers have linked, merged and split accordingly... yet what intrigues me most is that it holds no distinct pattern, none at all. I havent seen magic operate like this since I became reincarnated."

"What exactly does that mean? Can you tell if its good or not?"

"From what i can tell It has neither a good nor bad trait, its magical existence is pure and consists solely of raw life energy, much like a certain magical property did along time ago before it evolved into different stages, id say its a neutral force that would do no harm, yet is there for some unseen reason..."

"Much like you Eriol-kun?"

He fell backwards, despite the serious atmosphere. Suppi frowned.

"What do you mean by _raw_ life energy? Isnt all magical property that?! For no magic can exist without life." the black cat asked challenging, as if to try and find Eriol was proved wrong for once. Eriol stood back up, this time without being suspended in the air.

"Raw Life energy, in itself is different from the Light, Dark, Lunar, Sun, Star and Elemental power as you know. All of the magic mentioned does hold a certain amount of life energy, and in turn Life energy holds parts of many branches of different magic as well. It is the most powerful and hardest energy for just anyone with magic to control. Hence why the magic would either come in small pure portions, or in a _very_ raw scattered state, which would be no real worry in both cases. Normally I wouldnt view this as a major threat... but whats here at presence is very strong. Its intention mystifies me, I'll have to have a word from council about it."

"You mean the Li Council?"

"Precisely."

Ruby Moon was pacing, and piped up with alot more intelligence than usual. She was on a roll! "But arent you heading to Tomoeda tomorrow along with your two cousins right?"

"Yes i know of this, but that will have to wait, Im afraid I'll see my cute little descendant later than originally thought."

"When are you heading over to the Council then?"

She turned to look at him, noticing his and Suppi's presence suddenly gone.

_'Well that answers my question...'_ before she too teleported.

* * *

_Seijou Highschool, Midday._

"Last time i _EVER_ do that!"

"Do what Sakura?..." Asked Chiharu, a good seat or two beside her.

Sakura sighed "Become a mindless puppet to Tomoyo's modelling... its complete madness!"

To her dismay, Chiharu laughed.

"Oh cheer up Sakura! Im doing it too, didnt she say that? At least your not doing it alone."

"Oh True... hey that reminds me, where's Yamazaki? He said he'd be here today to give me my Japanese book.

But right then the Sensei walked in the class, signalling quiet to their P.E theory class.

Chiharu scribbled a note and passed it to Sakura, she opened it up.

-

_Talk to you later, and Yamazaki's in the Nurse's office tending a wound. Nothing serious._

_-_

Sakura glanced at her, and whispered "Another mallet 'accident' huh?"

Chiharu giggled and nodded.

The period seemed to go on for hours, and finally they were released to go to next class which was fortunately the last one of the day. Sakura wasnt really bothering to pay attention to the sensei in P.E since it was just a catch up lesson, just a large blackboard diagram written on the board about danger precautions out in the surf.

Sakura walked to Maths, _'oh joy'_. Time to hand in her Worksheet. _'Well at least its actually finished this time, thanks Touya.' _she thought mentally, she'd have to cook a thankyou dinner for him tonight.

Tomoyo met up with her, and both entered the classroom silently but with small smiles placed upon their bright faces.

"Hello Yamazaki, come back from the Nurse's Office already?"

"Heh yeah, Chiharu tell you that Sakura?"

"Hai" She replied, with a bigger, more suspicious looking smile, in Tomoyo's opinion.

"Whats this about?" Tomoyo had decided to ask.

"Well i was so happening to be telling Chiharu a very serious fact, when she whacked me over the head out of no where with her new mallet. A brand new one her dad got her from his recent visit in Taiwan." He replied, indicating not a hint of shame or embarassment at all.

Tomoyo laughed along with Sakura lightheartedly _'Good ol' Yamazaki!'_.

"You sure it wasnt a lie...?"

"Me? Never!... Im surprised you even asked me that Tomoyo. Of course I'd never lie to you two. Perhaps to Chiharu only." At this he gave a wink.

"How can we tell you didnt lie then?" Sakura asked cheekily, Yamazaki smiled.

"Okay you got me. Dont tell her that though, that'll ruin my reputation with her."

"Dont worry, we wont." At this they turned around to face the front, where Sensei Nanahara just filed in through the door, looking as sour as ever.

"Okay you lot, I'll get to the point. I want to see _each_ and _everyon_e of you with your maths sheet out now, if it isnt completed you know the punishment - staying in twenty minutes afterschool cleaning the classroom instead of cleaner Miss Maya."

The Maths Class of 4WEI know of his strict rules and teachings, so this came as no surprise for anyone, still some people who had forgotten all about maths homework whimpered silently in their chairs praying for a miracle to happen, even the rebel students feared Sensei Nanahara.

"Thank Kami-sama that Im _safe_ for this round." Sakura muttered under her breath. The teacher, who had heard a sound coming from around her way leered around suspiciously.

"Right, get them out - Im waiting, you dont all want to be spending this wasted time in your own at lunchtime do you?"

This got their attention, all the students got out their work and maths sheet. The teacher went on his way around to the student's desks.

"Ah Kinomoto, its good to see your work done for once!" before rounding on to Tomoyo.

"Your homework attendance is still unbroken Miss Daidouji, good work." He went around praising the do-gooders and punishing the Slack-offs. He then came to Yamazaki's Desk.

"Homework out boy!" He growled.

"Uh... Sorry sir, but my Otousan ate it." At this the whole class roared of laughter, which was silent under record timing when the Sensei glared at them.

"Thats not even a believeable excuse!" Sakura and Tomoyo paled when they saw Yamazaki's index finger rising up in the air, as if to beg to differ.

"Its true, did you know that my family originated from China, and if you knew about China you would definitely know that around a millenium ago Chinese ate 'cats and dogs' which rained plentifully from the sky. And of course our family's main supply of meat back then was that, and it would cause you to do the darnest things even now because of it! Even my younger brother would get himself stuck up a tree now and then and meow consistently like a cat, and would do a cat purr whenever my girlfriend would come around... but thats a whole different story."

The class were having a difficult time managing not to laugh, yet one couldnt help it and cackled, all the students then followed suit.

Sensei Nanahara sweatdropped heavily, not even bothering to get angry, for he knew Yamazaki's case was absolutely hopeless.

All the students were in peels of laughter, many falling off their seats and having alot of tears in their eyes. His own pair had opened revealing golden hazel-brown orbs.

"Was it something i said?"

* * *

_Afterschool, Seijou Highschool_

Sakura, followed by Tomoyo with her Camera, went on to Cheerleading practice. Tomoyo had volunteered filming the Squad so they could view it and point out any flaws in their routine. It proved helpful in many ways, as the talented girl of amethyst always got every shot just right and could capture all the team and their moves effectively.

They were just going over baton twirling, an exercise Sakura did well in but would tend to daydream off occasionally. Today was no exception.

_"Oooowwwwww......"_ She lay on the floor, eyes swirling, while rubbing hard against her temple. _'Now i know what Yamazaki feels like... Poor guy'_

"Sakura are you okay? Oh you look Kawaii! Here stay still, im gonna get a shot of this!" She crowded around her, filming her on different angles.

"Hey, i thought you only did film takes of us actually cheerleading..." Sakura asked puzzled.

"This is trust me! Im going to add a bloopers section at the credit!"

"Hoe! there mustn't be much things to film these days..."

"Dont be silly! Im filming practically only you at the ending part."

"Heh heh, im not that clumsy am i?" Her face taking on its usual bead of water on the side.

_"Alright girls, I'll see you next week. Concentrate your baton twirling more Kinomoto, your head is in the clouds more than usual."_ Came the Cheerleader's coach's daunting voice on megaphone.

Sakura said "Okay" rather meekly, well today wasnt so bad...

"Bye Sakura! I'll call you later on, and come and walk with you to school tomorrow. I'll swing by in the morning, it'll be fun! 6.00am sharp okay?"

"Yeah... Sure... Wait??!!" She replied _'6.00am Sharp?!'_

"Dont worry, I'll wake you up when im there so you wont need to lose too much sleep."

"Alright... but dont be surprised if you cant wake me." Sakura sighed, knowing her inability to get up in the morning quite well.

"Dont worry, I'll either pull you off the mattress or tip icy cold water on you, it always seems to work when nothing else does."

"Hehheh.... bye Tomo!"

* * *

_Hong Kong Airport, 3.40am_

Although it was the beginning hour of dawn, you could see people in a rush to get to their gate, flight attendants pointing out directions to people and the occasional person eating a small meal from the Airport's Cafeteria.

Yelan Li was situated at a cafe table sipping her black coffee patiently, her neice Meiling stiffling a yawn in a seat beside her. And her son? Apparently off in one of the airport shops looking at all the merchandise, trying to calm his mind that seemed always elsewhere.

Meiling's head started to droop, Yelan told her politely to wake up properly.

"...Just when are we heading to the gate Aunty?"

Yelan looked to her elegant gold wrist watch. "Another good twenty minutes or so we should head over."

"Dont we have to get checked in by now? The plane _leaves_ at 4.20am doesnt it? And there was quite _::yawn:: _a line down there to get to Tomoeda..."

"You forget that im the powerful Li Clan leader, who travels by first class and doesnt need to wait in line. We just simply get on the plane, as Wei has already handled our luggage over."

"Oh."

Syaoran came walking into view a minute later. "How long til we go? Im sick of waiting."

"Can you wait another twenty minutes son? I havent raised you to be impatient you know."

"Yes Mother." He said obeyingly, but rather reluctantly. He didnt want to push his luck already, for he was going to Tomoeda!! What he always wanted for the past few years when he was separated from the Clow mistress's presence. He'd finally be able to see her again!

He took a seat next to Meiling, feeling weak from all the excitement. And soon spotted his family butler Wei, and his sisters walking (or in this case for his sisters, bouncing) over. _'Great, those four wont stop pinching my cheeks for a second til i get on the plane.'_ Oh well, a small sacrifice to pay for seeing Sakura he thought.

"Awww little brother, you will write will you?"

"Yeah, and tell us all the juicy details of little kawaii Sakura!"

"Oh that'll be _so_ sweet! They'll be boyfriend and girlfriend there, how i wish to see them like that!"

"Maybe we can ask Tomoyo-chan for some footage!"

All four girls chorused "KAWAII!"

-

_'Ugghhhh... I'll be forever tormented by them, must remind myself not to let Tomoyo with a camera when im there...'_

_-_

After another ten minutes of torture for Syaoran - Yelan, Meiling and he went to the first class lounge to get ready for departure, where he was now getting ready to board.

_'Bye Hong Kong, no offense but i hope i wont be seeing you for a good while yet.'_

* * *

_Tomoeda, 6am._

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"eeerrrrgghhhhhh..." Came the monster's reply.

"Hmmm, i wonder. Should i be evil and tip the water on you, or be even eviler..." Sakura listening in, trembled at that _effective_ pause afterwards.

"Yeah... I'll be eviler, and film you in your pajamas so the Cheerleading Squad and Soccer Team can see you! Bet alot of the hot boys and cheerleading snobs will like to see you like this!" She exclaimed rather scarily, Camcorder recording in hand.

"Oh no you wont!" Touya came in and instantly snatched the camera, earning Tomoyo to sulk.

"I'll throttle boys perving at my little sister's body!"

Sakura, glad for Touya to have his sister complex right now, let him threaten empty air all he wanted. She soon drifted off to sleep.

"Heh heh, well its good to see your up and running around Touya!" Little did Tomoyo know that it took him alot of his strength to actually get out of bed to come to Sakura's aid. He just glared down at her challengingly. His respect for her had dwindled down a little ever since she dragged his Kaijuu into Modelling.

"Nice to see you around too Tomoyo, even at the brink of dawn."

"Ehehehheh, sorry Touya, your usually up this time anyway though, right? I'll cook you all breakfast, i hope that can make it up."

"Sure it will make it up, but only if its Pancakes with Golden Syrup, a little butter and a sugar coated strawberry on top!" He said rather smoothly in a childish voice.

"Craving are we?"

"Yes. I have my moments!" And he walked away, head up in the air.

"He looks Kawaii like you do Sakura, in Pajama's, too bad he took away my camcorder..." But thought devilishly, didnt Sakura have a Kodak camera in her second drawer? Time for snooper Tomoyo to shine...

_::CLICK CLICK::_

_'Oh ho ho ho! I must get doubles of these!' _

* * *

_Flight 2932 Hong Kong-Tomoeda, First Class - 6.25am_

Meiling asked the Airline hostess if he could have a mini magna doodle like Syaoran now had, but seeing how she said there were none left, sulked the rest of the way.

"Oh here then Meiling! Sheesh, its only a little kid's toy!"

"Rich coming from you, hey... are those love hearts you drew?" She asked cunningly as she realised what it was that he made. Syaoran wasnt the best at Art.

"No it isnt, your holding it the wrong way cant you see theyre spades?" He spat out rather unconvincingly, while turning ever more the shade of a red persimmon.

"Hey... your right about it looking like a spade this way, do you add that line at the top of hearts normally? Cos thats just plain weird..." She exclaimed while turning it around.

"_Ugh,_ just go back to sleep, you were practically sleepwalking before when we got to the first class lounge before!"

"I so wasnt!" She argued back.

Yelan awoke with a start. "You two, just quieten up, i only went to sleep moments before! Now behave."

That tone of hers was just enough to see them hushed the whole time, but did not prevent them sending glares to one another.

* * *

_Some random house at in Tomoeda, Japan - 6.30am_

If you could see very carefully, a certain brunette pigtailed teenage girl was clasping a mallet around one of her arms while sleeping in bed peacefully, her thumb in her mouth while daydreaming of a certain hazel-brown eyed boy, who she'd reminded herself in her sleep for some reason that she'd whack him in the head tomorrow.

* * *

**_PUHLLEEEAASSSEEE Review!!!_ - I really want to have as many possible, thanks to the ones who have done already! blows kisses**

I'll do my next chapter tomorrow, and post it on immediately afterwards IF i get alot more feedback. You dont want me to lose heart in the fic do you? didnt think so. So Press that purple box and introduce yourself and what you think of the story so far. _Lub Shimmerdream XOX_


	5. A Goddess's Blessing

**

* * *

More than Meets the Eye**

Story by Shimmerdream, CSS owned by Clamp, not me

* * *

**Author Notes:**

_Sorry for the wait, it is exam time like I said _

_(And the end of the school year for me so it's naturally busy)._

__

Thank you to all reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to Stardust 16 and Sarah the Original for reviewing twice;_ I find it very heart warming!_

* * *

-------------------------

**Chapter 5: **A Goddess's Blessing

-------------------------

_Tomoeda. __Nearly 14 years ago._

Nadeshiko was from the prestigious Amamiya family, and was now a recent newly wed to Fujitaka Kinomoto, she had her first child some years ago and was now on with her second.

She sat at her desk painting a rainbow on her mini-canvas, curtains drawn welcoming the sun's magnificence to pour into the room. Nadeshiko continued to work on, humming as she went along of an enchanting song that would reach only the ears of others with a magical sense of hearing. Which meant a little baby girl in her tummy was listening in intently.

After a few more moments she cast her painting aside to dry, looked at the photo of her new formed family and then reached for her golden rimmed, emerald-crested necklace draped around her neck. She held it out to her palm, observing it half-heartedly with a small sad smile etched clearly on her porcelain face. She seemed to be contemplating something very serious over in her mind. She would've delayed it further but no, time would not give that to her so easily.

'_I have to do this before it would be too late'_.

So she went and opened the second drawer within her desk and laid out an antique box in front of her, put in a letter addressed to someone inside it, along with the painting which had dried up rather quickly than anticipated. She closed it and placed it delicately back in the drawer. Then proceeded to walk over to the centre of her room whilst closing her eyes, necklace grasped in hand, searching for something hidden deep within her.

The curtains which were opened now bellowed from an oncoming wind outside, rain seemed to come down heavily on the roof within mere seconds with a roll of thunder following.

Nadeshiko Amamiya was now levitating a feet off the ground, her amethyst hair dancing with the flow of the wind - A symbolic circle emblazed an unearthly color underneath her hovering figure. Lighting then clashed a blinding color all over Tomoeda, her eyes widened that moment revealing a layer of white light over her jaded eyes.

-------------------------

_White Goddess of all things beautiful and pure_

_Give life energy to me, powerful but raw_

_Upon release of your golden ray of light_

_Have it guide my daughter through each day and night._

-------------------------

As soon as she finished her chant, she snapped out of her reverie like trance and took a deep breath, trying to ignore her body which was shaking under pressure of immense power slowly seeping into her body, or more precisely, to the 3 month old baby growing inside her.

* * *

_Kinomoto Residence at present, 8am._

Sakura turned over in her bed, slowly waking up. She just remembered Tomoyo coming over what only_ felt _like minutes ago, but didn't want to get out of bed quite yet. Instead she was staring at her white ceiling while snuggling in her blankets, pondering silent thoughts.

Kero, also just waking up, flew over to Sakura's figure whilst rubbing his eyes, his PJ cap he had on that resembles one of Santa's was sliding off his head.

He inched over to her face "Sakura, get up."

She closed her eyes tight "I dun' want to..."

"You know what time it is?"

"...n-nooo....." She was dreading the answer.

"Its school time, so hurry up. It's already past 8 o'clock already!"

"HHHOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

And off she went and shot out of her bed, doing her daily routine consisting of getting into her uniform, scrubbing her teeth and hastily brushing her hair. She went down ten minutes afterwards to meet Tomoyo who was finishing washing the dishes in the kitchen. But Tomoyo was wearing her P.E gear instead of her daily school uniform.

"Huh? Why are you dressed in that Tomo?" The auburn haired girl asked while walking over to her best friend.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the track trials today..." Her friend replied with a small smile, she knew Sakura had a tendency of being a bit slow in the morning.

Realization then hit her "Oh right! I forgot all about that, I didn't know you were trialing out for it as well."

"Silly - told you a month ago that I wanted to join this with you, you remember my Okaasan telling you she was a sprinter when she was at high school?"

Sakura then recalled her father telling her that "Yeah I remember, she and dad had been competing against each other in that event some time ago."

"Yip thats right! And now I'd like to become a lot more active like she was, god knows I need it. So now we can be running partners Sakura -run each morning before school- it would be so fun!!" Tomoyo stated starry-eyed, probably thinking how to run and film together at the same time Sakura thought. _'It would seem impossible, but with Tomoyo she'd find a way no doubt."_

"Ehehheheh... fun... right..." Sakura mumbled as she sweat dropped.

"Oh and that reminds me, Meiling called last night but i missed it and only just got her message this morning."

"She called?"

"Yeah and you wont _believe_ what she said!!"

"Yeah, what?" She asked, daring not to breathe.

"She's on a flight here; turns out she's doing some training here for the rest of the year, Isn't that cool? She's going to ask her Aunt Yelan if she could go to Seijou High with us as well."

Sakura squealed. "Oh my god! You're kidding?? YAY!!!! Meiling is coming!!!"

At this she grabbed Tomoyo's hands and both girls began dancing around the kitchen giggling happily. Touya made his way down the stairs looking amused.

"What's all the commotion Kaijuu?... and friend." He glared at Tomoyo at this.

"Oh hey Touya, Meiling is coming here!!!" Sakura let the Kaijuu remark go; clearly she was too happy to be bothered. Tomoyo just shrugged off the remark intended for her.

"Eh? The girl chinese gaki?"

Touya could hear her say "Arggh Touya!!! Meiling is not a brat!" while she and her cousin were still prancing around and revolving in circles for the fact that their friend Meiling was _coming!!!_

Tomoyo said dizzily "Hey guys... enough with the... squabbling. By the way Saku, she also mentioned – surprise... for both us n Touya..."

"Eh. Touya as well?" Sakura stopped both of them twirling and bouncing around the kitchen like fairies, mainly because Tomoyo started to turn a bit whiter than usual.

"Yeah..." the amethyst eyed beauty said amusedly with a sly smile.

"Wait, do you know anything about the surprise Tomoyo?..." Sakura asked brightly.

(**A/N: **GASP!!!)

"_Nope_ don't have a clue! - don't know what you're talking about... _eh heh_..." She said really fast. _'Oh yeah, what a smooth move, even Sakura would've seen through that one."_

But Sakura seemed to have bought it, Tomoyo fell over. Touya shook his head in disbelief and went back up the stairs to his room.

Tomoyo just remembered what the time was. "Oh no we're really late now, Sakura you ready? You'll just have to change there into your P.E uniform."

Sakura mentally thought in her head if she had everything. "Yeah I think I'm ready, just let me check to see if my P.E gear is in my bag... _ZIP::_ - yip, they're there, okay lets go!"

Sakura went to the door and kitted herself in her new pink rollerblades, Tomoyo following suit with her violet-purple ones her mum recently gave the both of them from the Daidouji Toy Company. Soon both cousins were seen darting down the footpaths to get to Seijou High in record time.

"I thought you said we were going to walk to school Tomoyo." Sakura asked five minutes down the track through tiny puffs of breath, they were near sprinting on their blades.

"Not much time for that is there?" Sakura smiled, Tomoyo was referring to her sleeping-in habit.

Sakura looked up. "Kirei... Cherry Blossoms, look Tomoyo the whole street here has them in full bloom! They're so pretty!" At this she then started to rollerblade backwards enthralled by the beauty of the flowers who so happened to share the same name as her.

"Hai, they're very pretty Sakura." She replied with a soft serene smile, at the same time reluctantly tugging at the back of her cousin's shirt indicating that they had to get a move on. Both blissfully unaware of a certain jade-eyed girl, looking on sweetly at them from a corner hidden from view.

* * *

_Tomoeda Airport 8:15 am_

"We're finally here Syaoran; we're at Tomoeda at last!" As to show how happy she was, Meiling got to the carpet and kissed it.

Syaoran merely rolled his eyes in disdain. "Yes we all know how glad you are to get off the plane, we all are. Hope you liked snogging that gum on the floor by the way."

Meiling opened her eyes to find some treaded on bubblegum mere centimeters by her lips. "Eeeewwwww......" She stood up from the ground.

"Be thankful that mother wasn't here to witness you doing that."

"Yeah yeah..." Meiling replied somewhat exasperatedly.

Syaoran looked around, they were at the Airport checking in and going through customs and the like. They had to do a couple of stopovers a few hours ago somewhere else in Japan before reaching Tomoeda soil. Now that he was finally here he couldn't help but feel... different than he originally thought he'd be. Sure he was happy that he was within a city's distance of the love of his life, but he couldn't help but feel an ominous, foreboding presence – like a lifeless aura that's drifting around like a pestering thought at the back of his mind. Meiling, although without power could sense a similar feel in the proximity as well. She looked around at the small crowd of people feeling uneasy.

Yelan Li came into view; she was walking smartly towards them with a butler alongside her otherwise known as Wei. He had came onboard the plane to Tomoeda on the same flight after dealing with the three Li's luggage.

"Okay we need to get going, Wei has requested a Limousine out in the front of the airport and it should arrive any minute, we don't want to be late." The cousins had no reason to argue, both happier to get out of that nerving place. All four of them then walked on stationary to the Airport's entrance to find that the Limo was indeed there.

"After you Mrs Li." Wei held out the door for her to graciously step into the Limo. After all of them were in they took off in the direction of a Mansion in the heart of the Tomoeda district. The two teenagers were surprisingly quiet for the whole car ride there, mainly out of exhaustion and being worn out from before from the excitement on the plane. When they hopped out they were greeted by an incredible sight before their very eyes.

The mansion was to put it plainly -- Huge!! Almost rivaling the size of their one back in Hong Kong, yet that housed alot of the Li Clan, while this one was supposed to house just the three of them, four if you include Wei.

The garden view was just absolutely stunning, many Japanese native trees and flowers were arranged around in an effective eye-catching display.

Beautiful Sakura trees lined the sideline of the pathway which ended up in a ring before the mansion with a magnificent fountain in the center. The cherry blossom petals floating off to every corner making the scene all the more perfect – in Syaoran's opinion.

It is so captivating, that one couldn't help but have their eyes dart from place to place as if trying to absorb all of the beauty for themselves. Meiling was one of these people who did so openly.

"Kirei..." Meiling said in a trance like state, she went over to pick a peony flower over by a bush beside the grand steps to observe its beautiful features with admiration.

Syaoran grinned inwardly; he knew Sakura would've done the same as Meiling if she were here. _'Perhaps I'll get to see you today."_ He thought longingly of the emerald eyed cherry blossom.

He didn't know that his mother was observing his expressions up close at this moment, another person wouldn't notice the emotions on his face so easily let alone decipher it, but Yelan knew better. Syaoran was smiling; a flicker of amusement dancing in his eyes was evident to see for her.

'_One of my better decisions for him'_, Yelan thought privately.

She turned to get his attention.

"Now Syaoran, you do understand that you have a task here in Tomoeda?" she asked testily.

His eyes bored icily into hers trying to understand what kind of trip up she was trying to make on him.

"Yes I do, I'm to do the request the Li Elders have asked me to do. I also understand that Im to keep up my tutoring and training, so yes I know what I have to do here mother."

She met his dangerous eyes and challenged it back with an equally forceful glare he was sending out to her.

"Good, you remember just that and there will be no problem. However, if you do wish to see the Clow Mistress, like Im sure you will, you'll get to she her when she arrives here of her own accord."

His eyed widened, shattering his cold eye contact with her.

"What do you mean by tha-"

"I mean Xiao Lang – that she will arrive here soon I expect, I thought Meiling had told you about it earlier on the plane, no?"

He snapped his head in the direction of Meilin, who was now rolling in the grass and picking petals from a rose. He strode over to her.

"Meiling!" her head turned lazily over to her cousin, annoyed that he ruined her little happy moment.

"What? Can your voice get any more irritable?"

He growled lowly. "What's this about Sakura coming over?" Though, he had said Sakura's name rather softly.

"Oh, Tomoyo is bringing her over here soon. She was going to surprise her with my overall presence! But I'm sure she'd be happy with seeing you as well i suppose..." She said matter-of-factly.

Syaoran's heart felt like it dropped a few feet from it feeling rather heavy because of the increased heart rate. Meiling sniggered.

"Sheesh Syaoran, you're very obvious when it comes to Sakura. Might want to tone down the heart beats your emitting off from your chest?"

"Arggh, just shuddup Meiling!" He stormed off up the stone staircase leading into the Mansion, where his mother was watching from in the doorway. She was laughing inwardly seeing that classic look and crimson hue on her son's usually stone-like face.

He met her gaze and brushed past her, off to explore the different rooms that the mansion held.

"Welcome to your new home Xiao Lang." His mother said out of ear shot.

* * *

_Seijou High School, 10:30am – Track and field try outs._

_-Gasp- Pant -Wheeze-_

Sakura was on her fifth lap around the 200m track, still going strong. Tomoyo was half a lap behind and slowly losing speed steadily, trying to keep an ideal breathing rate and pace. Chiharu and Yamazaki managed to catch up to her and the three of them started running together, when they reached the starting line to begin another lap, Sakura passed them, looking like a blur compared to the speed they maintained.

"See... you... guys, catch... you... up... next... lap!" Her voice fading out from the distance she covered between them.

Tomoyo had a sudden burst of speed; she would keep up with her for another round yet!

She managed to catch up within a minute, striding alongside her, Sakura smiled to Tomoyo and they both ran together.

Sakura ran an extra lap, doing 9 laps instead of 8 as they were instructed to do, just so she could finish with Tomoyo at the same time – it didn't bother her as she wasn't tiring out.

"Impressive Kinomoto - Good job Tomoyo, both you girls did great! You can sit down over here now." At this the P.E sensei Mr. Fujiwara pointed over to a small nearby podium which was in-built into a hill, it had at least ten rows of wooden benches and down underneath it you can walk under to where separate Toilets were for Girls and Boys. Other than this it just looked rather plain, it was a wonder for the school to pay for something like this, especially for sport, whereas they wouldn't spend a cent for heating in their school classrooms.

Tomoyo gladly sat down at one of the seats, still panting and a tad red in the face. Sakura's breathing was a bit heavy but turned pretty much to normal when she went to sit down as well.

"That... was SO hard!" Tomoyo managed to say.

"Would you do it again though, that is the question..." Came Sakura's witty remark.

"Yes, I still plan to do this so it'll be a piece of cake to keep up and film you if ever you start running around for something like the Clow cards again."

"Ehhehheh... never you mind Tomo..."

Tomoyo squealed, and ran over to get her bag not far away only to whip out...

"Another camcorder?... How many do you keep?" Sakura asked jaw dropped.

"Lets see... around thirty, thirty-five? I don't know, I keep getting a new one once my recent one goes out of date and there's another new model out that's better than the last."

"Hoe..."

"Ohohohoho! I found this one still in my locker when we got to school. Touya can't deny me filming you Sakura, it's just a crime."

"D'you know that stalking _is_ a crime?" asked Sakura, sweat dropping profusely.

"Touché."

Sakura and Tomoyo were yakking to each other, waiting for the rest of the people to finish the field event; they had already done the track sprints and naturally Sakura won in the female division, Tomoyo not doing too bad for herself as well.

Chiharu and Yamazaki finished and started walking over, puffing much like Tomoyo did. Another three people came behind them a minute afterwards in a right state, a couple of others five minutes after that. About another eight or nine people were still running, others had already given up and were watching the rest of them.

Yamazaki went and sat by Sakura and Chiharu over by Tomoyo. They knew those two had a bit of a fight lately, naturally they would feel awkward but it has come somewhat of a ritual these days when they would fight then make up for it afterwards.

"Hey Sakura, did you know that a while back witches and warlocks roamed the city after dark, and would often come to play and do crafty tricks over at Penguin park? It's true; there have been reports of things such as little magical kids running around having sword fights with each other, and when there was tree roots sprawling out of their own accord trying to trip people up! I bet you next we could expect dragons and fairies' roaming around, if there hasn't been already that is."

Sakura paled and laughed nervously, Tomoyo joining in as well, _'How close that tale sounded to what Syaoran and I had to face countless of times at the park!'_

Chiharu did a kind of "Humph." And walked away huffily. Earning a "Was it something I said?" from Yamazaki. He too walked away, trying to catch up with her.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other, boy those friend's of theirs...

"Hopefully Yamazaki will realize what he's doing sooner or later, I mean we all like his tales and everything but he has to learn to stop sometimes." Tomoyo stated sadly.

"I know, thing's will work out, or so I hope so." Sakura said with an equal tone of sadness.

* * *

_Li Estate, Hong Kong_

Eriol was currently in the Li library, pouring over countless amount of books doing a little research into ancient life magic. So far he found a few facts, indeed very few, but all had the same to tell that he had already known about anyway. He closed the book, and put his glasses away, rubbing his eyes wearily. He has spent most of the night wasting away over history books...

Oh the agony...

He got back up on his two feet, glasses still unattended and by the book. He went blindly through the library with his eyes closed concentrating. He outstretched his hand and walked across the many book aisles, his hand resting on a particular book that had quaked beneath his grip. He brought it closer to his attention, his fingers traced over the letters reading them like braille.

"The Legend of the White Goddess" He murmured out loud...

* * *

_Tomoeda, __Thirteen and little years ago._

"Look Nadeshiko, it's a girl! Isn't she beautiful?..." Exclaimed Fujitaka, a tear of happiness in his eye. Her husband looking never so prouder of her than in all his life.

"Yes she is, We've waited for what seems like forever to see her." Nadeshiko said softly, smiling ever so gently and peacefully.

The two -once again- made parents, held their baby daughter in their arms for a long time both contentedly happy for the moment.

After news of her giving birth, a rather round bellied Sonomi stepped in with Touya holding onto her hand, Touya had then ran to his mom who was holding Sakura.

"Is that my sister, mommy?" he asked quite politely.

"Yes it is Touya." She smiled largely, patting the side of her hospital bed indicating for him to perch himself on.

"What's her name?" he asked once he was on the bed beside her.

"Her name is Sakura." She said carefully, tenderness etched on every word.

"Like the Cherry Blossoms in spring?" He wondered fondly.

"Yes, quite like the blossoms in spring." His father then said for his wife rather happily, for she looked tired and in no time had soon drifted off to sleep.

Touya looked carefully down at his bright emerald eyed sister who had just entered the world and was now looking straight at him rather cutely. He carefully placed his little finger to where his sister's own hand was, and she grasped it - Tugging gently at his hand, as if to say _'Hi Touya!'_

His own eyes began to swell up, his own little sister was finally here, someone who he could talk to, someone who he could play with over time.

'_I'll protect you Sakura, I'll always watch out for you like an oniichan should. Never forget that.'_

* * *

------------------------- **Kero's Corner **-------------------------

**_Chapter Notes: _**Okay no humor this chapter, gomen for that. But it's something a little different, good thing too because now I'm really starting to get into the story now. (Introductions take a bit of time sometimes ne?)

I cannot stress this enough, _please review_ if you have just read this. **I _LOVE_ COMMENTS!! **Not a major fan of flames but then again what normal person is?

Next Chapter I'll add more humor. If you really want me to make Sakura and Syaoran meet next chapter then review, otherwise I'll make 'em meet the one after that :P

_So the deal is:_

(**Zero Reviews:** _A late chapter and a very distressed author!_)

(**1-3 more Reviews:** _An extra humor scene._)

(**5-7 more Reviews:** _Syaoran and Sakura meets up with each other next Chapter._)

(**10 more Reviews:** _Next Chapter is lengthened by at LEAST a half, maybe three quarters._)


End file.
